No importa el tiempo I Will Always Love You
by anavelle
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre Romeo y Julieta un amor que en un trágico desenlace acabo pero ese no fue el final si no el comienzo podrá tener esta historia un final feliz? o en un trágico final que dara


Hola chanchiguaguis esta es mi nueva novela que se llama "No importa el tiempo I Will Always Love You"

N/A: Los personajes de shugo chara y Romeo y Julieta no me pertenecen solo el prólogo será con los nombres de los personajes de Romeo y Julieta y después todo será de shugo chara

Julieta=Amu Romeo=Ikuto Paris=Tadase Teobaldo=Nagihiko Fray Lorenzo=Kairi Mercucio=Kukai

Prólogo

Cuenta la leyenda que en el año 1590 dos familias se odiaban a muerte pero sus hijos al conocerse se enamoraron perdidamente aun sabiendo los riesgos intentaron luchar por su amor más sin embargo en un trágico desenlace acabo, se dice que Julieta al saber que su padre le dio su mano en matrimonio con el conde París sin saber que ella a escondidas se había casado con un Montesco fue donde el Fray Lorenzo el cura que los había casado para pedir le ayuda, el Fray que se apiado de la niña le dio una pócima donde ella parecía muerta por 48 horas y le pidió también que le dijera a Romeo sobre el plan para que los dos pudieran huir , cuando Julieta bebió la pócima cayó en un sueño profundo sin saber que Romeo no alcanzo a recibir el recado y enterándose de la noticia que la chica había muerto, sin más esperanzas Romeo fue donde se encontraba su amada al ver la así sintió que su vida no valía la pena sin su amor no tenia porque seguir viviendo y quería ir con ella, Romeo saca de su bolsillo un frasco donde su interior tenía un veneno uno tan potente que ni con la voluntad de diez hombres sobreviviría, Romeo pensando que no tenía razón por vivir se toma el veneno sin contar que segundos después su amada despertaría… al ver a si a su amado dando su últimos suspiros Julieta besa a Romeo para ver si algo del veneno quedo en sus labios pero al no conseguir nada Romeo con su últimas fuerzas le dice que la ama , al escuchar eso Julieta le dice que no la deje que se quede con ella pero lo que recibe es una sonrisa de Romeo diciéndole que la volverá a ver que es una promesa, Julieta solo puede llorar y ve como Romeo finalmente muere ella al ver a su amado muerto saca la daga que su amada traía consigo y se la entierra en el corazón muriendo así con el más ese no es el final Julieta no muere con su amado segundo antes de que Julieta se entierre la daga algo a parece ¿?: Julieta no lo agás Julieta: Quien eres tú! ¿?: Un amigo enviado para decir te que aún no es tu tiempo Julieta: Sin Romeo no tengo razón porque vivir déjame partir para estar con el ¿?: Cálmate al final estarás con el pero primero tendrás que buscarlo

Julieta: Buscarlo, no lo entiendo el estar muerto ¿?: Solo su cuerpo murió pero volverá a nacer y ese ahí donde tienes que buscarlo y recuperarlo

Julieta: Pero no viviré tanto.-Dijo mirando el cuerpo de su amado

¿?: Si lo aras, toma esto es un candado con esto vivirás con esa misma apariencia hasta que encuentres la llave y habrán el candado, pero primero tendrás que ir con brujo para que te enseñe todo sobre la magia y esperar hasta que el candado brille para saber que es hora de buscar a Romeo

Julieta: Si hago esto podre estar con Romeo

¿?: Si, bueno ya es hora cuida bien el candado

Julieta: ¿Y la llave?

¿?: Cuando Romeo aparezca de nuevo en la tierra tendrá el la llave, ahora vete antes de que te descubran

Julieta: Pero si me voy se darán cuenta que estoy viva ¿?: No te preocupes yo me encargo

Julieta: Gracias.-mirando el cuerpo de su amado, no te preocupes Romeo te volveré a encontrar.- Dijo para besar el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado

¿?: Ya vete

Julieta: te volveré a ver

¿?: Todo puede pasar

Y así es como fue la historia más sin embargo nadie la sabe solo Julieta que espera con ansias la llegada de su amado pero para eso pasaran cientos y cientos de años

Año 2013

Una joven de cabellera rosada y ojos ámbar estaba preparando la cena para ella y su amigo Kukai él era la rencarnación de Mercucio un amigo de Romeo ella al conocer logro recuperarle la memoria y ahora los dos esperan con ansias que Romeo reaparezca, Julieta ya no usaba ese nombre después de siglos y siglos quiso tener otro así que su nuevo nombre es… Amu: Ya está lista la cena.-dejando los platos en la mesa Kukai: Ya era hora.-Dijo sentando en la mesa

Amu: entrare contigo a la secundaria

Kukai: QUE! Como lo harás jamás as estudiado

Amu: Magia, además estoy aburrida y quiero aprender cosas nuevas

Kukai: Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar a Romeo, Julieta

Amu. Si, lo sé pero puede pasar cientos de año para que aparezca.-Dijo segundos antes de que el candado que tenía en su cuello empiece a brillar

Kukai: O tal vez 5 segundos.-Dijo para luego reírse

Amu: Ya es hora, él debe tener unos 17 años a sí que debe ir en secundaria, es oficial yo Julieta Capuleto o mejor conocida como Amu Hinamori entrara a la secundaria

Kukai: Y donde lo buscaras

Amu: el candado me guiara

Kukai: es increíble que después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a mi amigo

Amu: Recuerda Mercucio él no te reconocerá piensa que es un simple chico de secundaria, pero cuando lo encontremos tendrás que hacerle tu amigo

Kukai: Porque no simplemente le recuperas la memoria

Amu: No es tan fácil el, la va a recuperar cuando se vuelva a enamorar de mí y habrá mi candado

Kukai: hay Julieta ya hay que dormir mañana hay escuela y tenemos que buscar a Romeo y no será fácil puede estar en cualquier parte

Amu: lo sé, bien vamos mañana será un largo día

CONTINUARA…

PD: QUE LES PARECIO LA CONTINUO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER SI SIGO LA HISTORIA O NO


End file.
